Chuck Versus the Ring
It began on a truly interesting note as Chuck quit the Buy More and turned down a job offer from General Beckman to join the CIA as a part of the new Intersect project. Casey was told he was rejoining his old team and Sarah was told she would be joining Bryce on the new Intersect project. Before leaving Casey gave Chuck a cheque, for what we can only imagine was a significant sum of money, from the Government as payment for his services and also gave Chuck his personal phone number, he told Chuck that he could ring if he ever needed him, but he warned that his fingers better be on fire when dials. Meanwhile Ellie and Devon’s wedding was getting under way and it was all going according to plan until Chuck asked Sarah if she would go on holiday with him, she told him she was joining Bryce on the new Intersect project. Distraught Chuck sat down as a table to drown his sorrows with a bottle of wine when he felt something under the table, he looked under it and found two waiters dead. Ted Roark sat down at the table and told Chuck that if he didn’t bring him the intersect cube he was going to kill Ellie. Chuck went to get the intersect cube from Castle (their underground base) when he bumped into Morgan, he told Morgan he had forgotten the rings and needed Morgan to stall the wedding, he also instructed Morgan to tell Sarah this. However, previously Sarah had, at Ellie’s request, asked if Chuck had the rings to which he had shown her them. Chuck then called Casey’s number and left a voicemail. When Morgan told Sarah what had happened she knew something was up and went into combat mode. Chuck got to Castle and opened the locker where the cube was, it was gone and Bryce told him that it had already been uploaded into the new computer. When Chuck told him what had happened Bryce told him that he couldn’t get him the cube but he could surrender himself to Roark. Back at the wedding, Chuck and Sarah are missing. When Orion (Chuck’s dad) hears this factoid he realises what is going on and find Sarah, he tells her how to get into the room where Roark and his men are and opens a set of knives meant as a wedding present. In order to stall the wedding Morgan has Jeff and Lester (band name: Jeffster) perform a song. Much to everyone’s dismay, except Devon as once he hears that Chuck told Morgan to do this he is perfectly okay with it. Just as Roark is about to help himself to a bit of the wedding cake Chuck arrives back and tells him he was unable to get him the cube but he was able to get him an intersect; it was established in season one that Fulcrum believe Bryce downloaded the intersect into his own head, rather than sending it to Chuck. Roark his happy with the compromise but reveals that Fulcrum want Chuck dead either way. Bryce and Sarah defend him and just as Sarah runs out of knives and Bryce out of bullets Casey and his team come crashing through the roof. The result is a rather messy dining area, no one discovers this though as Jeff lets off fireworks which activates the sprinklers and Ellie announces that the wedding is cancelled. In an attempt to fix it Chuck tells Ellie that he forgot the rings and it was his fault but he uses his new found wealth to buy Ellie the wedding she had wanted, a ceremony on the beach. During the wedding Sarah tells Bryce she isn’t going with him. Back at Castle, Casey instructs one of his men to keep and eye on Roark and goes to play Poker with the rest of his men (Casey also lights up a cigar and makes a joke about second-hand smoke, his is a great reference if you understand the context; in season one E04 Casey tells the member of a terrorist group: “Smoking kills, pick up a paper … from the sixties” he also later bludgeons the same guy on the head with part of a bedhead as guy returns from having a smoke when he was supposed to be watching Casey and says “I told you smoking kills”. Funny how his opinion changes when he is supposed to be being a “real man” around his marine mates). Sorry, went slightly off topic … back on track. Anyway, the marine Casey told to watch Roark opens the door. Oh f@!k give us a break, he’s betraying them and he’s going to let Roark go. He then shoots Roark. Well, that was a twist. He goes out and tells Casey that Roark wants to talk to him, Casey finds Roark dead and then hears gunshots, he finds the rest of his team dead and is then hit on the back of the head and lands against the stair-well. He asks the marine how long he has been with Fulcrum, the marine denies being with Fulcrum. Casey, who is facing away from him, tells him to pull the trigger (which would shoot him in the back of the head) as after he has killed three marines in cold blood he doesn’t want to see his face before he dies, the marine declines this and says “none of them ever saved my life” and knocks Casey out with a blow to the head. Meanwhile, the wedding party is being held at Chuck’s place and Ellie is happy. Bryce shows up and talks to Chuck’s dad. Orion tells him that they’ve changed his code and he doesn’t know what they’ve done to the intersect, he asks Bryce what they’re planning to do with the computer but Bryce can’t tell him. An agent arrives to take Bryce to have the new intersect uploaded into his brain. Orion then flashes on the agent and sees that he was presumed dead. Orion tells Chuck and Sarah this, stating that he was “young and foolish” when he tested the original intersect on himself. Sarah and Chuck head to Castle and get Casey, they then head to the “Secret Intersect Location”. Bryce, who is already there complains to the agent that Sarah was “in love with another guy” and comments “it’s a bad day to be me”, to which the response is “you have no idea” and a gun is pulled on him. There is then a really great scene as Bryce grabs the guy, shoots the other guys with his gun and then uses the guy as a shield but gets hit in the process. He then enters the intersect room. Chuck, Sarah and Casey arrive but end up in a gun fight, Chuck meanwhile uses the armband-computer (I want one) that his dad gave him to access the intersect room via the vent, a very funny reference to the first episode of season one where Bryce falls from the roof into the intersect room, which Chuck does. Chuck finds Bryce slumped against the wall dying. Bryce gives Chuck a chip and tells him that this intersect is too powerful and he must destroy it, he also says that these new agents don’t want the intersect they just want to “complete the ring”. Chuck tells him he’s not going to die and that Sarah will join on him on future missions, Bryce then reveals to Chuck that she was never going to leave before dying. Chuck approaches the new intersect with the chip and is about to destroy it. It shows a series of flashbacks where he has been told that he is a real spy and a hero. Chuck activates the intersect and downloads its intel back into his head. He then inserts the chip which triggers a power surge and destroys it. The doors open and Casey and Sarah are marched in by the agents. “What did you do” demands one of them to which Chuck tells them that he destroyed it. Another agent confirms this and the leader is about to kill Sarah when Chuck flashes. Not an ordinary flash where he sees intel about something he’s seen, this was different. He seen numbers and patterns. They notice the disorientated look he gets when he flashes and realise he downloaded its intel, the leader instructs them to kill him. Chuck then single-handedly beats them to a pulp before saying “Guys … I know Kung Fu”. It ends at this point with the words, “to be continued”. |next= }} Category:Season 2 Television Series Episodes